Your head
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Izaya decides to return Celty's head... My first attempt at a Celty xShinra fluff... Swaps between Izaya and Celty's POV... Oneshot...


Author's note: My first attempt at a Celty xShinra... Swaps between Izaya and Celty's POV... Oneshot

Summary: Izaya decides to return Celty's head...

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! of any characters...

* * *

Izaya hummed, leaning back against the railing and waiting for the dullahan to meet him on the rooftop. Since his plan had failed, he no longer had a use for the creature... woman's head and so he'd decided to return it. He hadn't brought it with him, he didn't fancy meeting Shizuo while holding it... who knew what the brute would think? Izaya shifted, pulling his fur trimmed jacket closer as he finally spotted the approaching motorbike. He'd given up wondering how she rode it onto rooftops, much like he'd given up on figuring out how she was real anyway. Izaya stood straight, waving as she skidded to a stop before him.

"Hello courier-san~" She moved towards him in silence, pulling out her PDA and typing a message.

[Hello Izaya, what did you want me for? A job?] He shook his head, smiling happily as he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them warm in the cold air. Izaya got straight to the point, they were close to the edges of Ikebukuro and Shizuo would undoubtedly be here soon.

"I have your head." The woman's helmet snapped to face him, if she had eyes she'd probably be staring. She didn't seem to believe him.

[No you don't.] Izaya sighed, he didn't blame her for not believing him, he wasn't a good person.

"Yes I do." The woman's yellow helmet shook frantically.

[No. You. Don't.] Izaya cocked an eyebrow, not understanding why she was so adamant about this. Shinra said she'd been after her head since she'd lost it...

"Why would I lie? Don't you want your head?" He wasn't in the mood for mind games, plus Shinra wouldn't like it if he 'played' with Celty. Izaya smirked at the thought, oh how that could be misconstrued~ Not that he'd do anything like that, he wasn't interested in her and even if he was, he wouldn't do that to Shinra.

[...] She seemed hesitant and Izaya watched as shaky fingers typed out their message. [Yes, but if I remember who... or what I was before...] She seemed unable to finish but Izaya understood her point anyway. He hummed, letting his smirk settle into a smile.

"I guess Shinra's delusions hold some water after all~" He spun, twirling on the spot and staring up at the darkening sky. Finally, he stopped, if that's wha she wanted then he'd keep her head. He strode past her and towards her bike, Celty falling into step beside him. "I don't have your head." He paused as her hand gripped his arm.

[Than...] Izaya stopped reading after the first few letters. He stared at the helmet's visor, red eyes reflected back at him.

"Don't thank me." Finished here, Izaya moved swiftly, dropping over the rooftop's ledge and onto the fire escape beneath.

"Izayyaaaaa!"

The moment his feet made contact, Izaya leapt towards the wall across the alley, using the momentum to propel himself down to the floor as he spun to face the incoming brute, a vending machine taking the fire escape a second after he left it. "Hello Shizu-chan~" He called, grinning widely.

"What have I told you about being in 'bukuro, Flea?" Izaya laughed, giggling as he spun away.

"Make me, ne~" He ran, hearing the protozoan following. Izaya spun, dodging the items Shizuo threw at him with ease. Now his day was complete~

* * *

Celty watched the two men chase each other, Izaya's laughing echoing through the night air as they moved away. She shook her helmet, mounting her horse... bike. Shinra would be expecting her back. Celty rode home in silence, drifting through the streets unseen. She arrived home, making her way to their apartment and entering in silence. Shinra greeted her as soon as she opened the door.

"Celty, my love~ I missed you so much~" He made a grab for her and she moved out of reach, embarrassed by his blatant affection. The underground doctor didn't seem to notice her move. "So what did Izaya want?" He asked and Celty hesitated, typing a lie and feeling guilty.

[Nothing much, just another job.] The doctor nodded, moving towards her again. He seemed to believe her.

"Okay then, so are you free now? I wanted to spend some time with you~" He reached for her again, grabbing her and pulling her close, Celty allowed it for a second, feeling flustered by the affection before she elbowed him and got free. Could she trust Izaya to keep her head a secret from Shinra? He had kept his possession of it a secret so far... but that was because he wanted it for something. "I love you~" Celty froze, still unsure why Shinra seemed so obsessed with her, in love with someone like her... She didn't return the words, typing a short message.

[I'm not busy.] Shinra smiled at her, seeming to understand without her even having to type it.

"What do you want to do then?"

* * *

Once he'd successfully evaded Shizuo once again, Izaya went back to his office. He slid inside in silence, not bothering to turn on the lights, moving over to his bookshelf and opening the secret alcove where he stored the dullahan's head. Now what? He sighed, returning it to it's previous position and hiding it once more. Izaya moved to the window, looking out the large windows at Shinjuku below him. His humans milled about, oblivious to his gaze.

His first plan had failed... so he needed a new one but until he came up with one... Izaya grinned maliciously, eyes flickering in the moonlight. He'd just have to play with his lovely humans. oh, how fun they were~


End file.
